


All my senses come to life

by ithinkiloveyoubetternow



Series: Nursey week [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Getting Together, Light Bondage, M/M, not really but Nursey is told not to move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9661304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ithinkiloveyoubetternow/pseuds/ithinkiloveyoubetternow
Summary: Ransom had his entire front pressed against Nursey, a hand in his hair and he was mouthing at his neck. “Shhh babe, stop squirming. You have to be quiet and keep still, okay?”Nursey swallowed. His mouth felt very dry all of a sudden. He nodded. Closed his eyes for a second, trying desperately not to spontaneously combust on the spot.





	

Rans was stroking his abs with feather light touches, and it was killing him. He’d been told not to move. He liked it when Ransom praised him for following orders, it made him feel warm and tingly inside. Like he was worth something. So he was being a good boy and he stayed put as Ransom did everything in his power to take Nursey apart.

It hadn’t started out like this. This particular thing had only started a couple of days back. 

For Nursey, it had started a while before that. About a month ago, Nursey had been feeling down after a call with his mom. He had been crying on the couch when Ransom walked in the Haus. His eyebrows had scrunched up and his face had looked so earnestly concerned for Nursey that it had just made him cry harder. They hadn’t talked then, but Ransom had opened his arms and held Nursey until he calmed down. 

In the weeks after that, they hadn’t talked about it. But something had changed. He noticed Ransom throwing him looks sometimes. He looked like he was going to say something, but he never did. He always ended up just touching him lightly, as if to reassure Nursey that he was there for him. An arm around his shoulder when he sat next to him on the couch. A hand on his hip when they walked to Faber. A knee pressed to his at team breakfast. Nursey appreciated the effort from his team captain, but it was also driving him insane a little.

Nursey liked that Ransom was looking after him. The only problem was that the touches only ensured that his crush on Ransom grew exponentially. 

Eventually, he had gathered up all his courage and asked Rans to meet him at Annie’s for coffee to thank him for taking care of him for the past few weeks. The date had been disastrous, but only because Ransom hadn’t known it was a date. 

“Alright Nursey, this was really nice of you. Always have your back bro, no need to thank me with delicious lattes every time. Though I appreciate it of course. This has been fun! We’ll hang later? I have to rush off now, I have a date tonight.” And with a wink, he’d been off.

Nursey had been crushed. What was the use of being an English major if he couldn’t even tell his crush that he wanted to lick him all over? Well, something like that. 

Luckily for both of them, the network of crush gossiping within the team was well-informed and well-connected. Holster and Dex had rolled their eyes when they found out about the crushes their respective best friends had on each other. 

Their first kiss had been intense and, well, hot. After talking things out, Ransom had dragged him upstairs to kiss him within an inch of his life on his bed.

During a kegster a couple of days later, Ransom had pressed him up against the wall underneath the stairs. It was a quiet little corner, not many people knew that the dark nook was the perfect make out spot. It was, of course, still pretty visible and you had to be quiet if you didn’t want people to notice you. 

Ransom had his entire front pressed against Nursey, a hand in his hair and he was mouthing at his neck. “Shhh babe, stop squirming. You have to be quiet and keep still, okay?” 

Nursey swallowed. His mouth felt very dry all of a sudden. He nodded. Closed his eyes for a second, trying desperately not to spontaneously combust on the spot. When he thought he had a handle on the situation, he nodded again so Ransom could continue to suck a bruising hickey on his neck. Very high on his neck. So high, in fact, that he wouldn’t be able to hide it without wearing a scarf tomorrow. It wasn’t exactly scarf weather out. Oh well, oops. 

The idea of having visible proof of Ransom’s exploits caused him to have to close his eyes again for a few seconds. He’d never been so turned on his life. He was sure Ransom could feel just how turned on he was, pressed so closely to him.

They hadn’t talked about it that night. But the next morning Rans had come over to his room to bring him a coffee. 

“So, I guess you liked that thing I did yesterday?”

Nursey didn’t even bother with the innocent act. “Tcheah. That was way hot.”

Ransom grinned wickedly. “Guess we’ll have to try that again, eh?”

And that’s how Nursey found himself sprawled over Ransom’s bed, breathing hard as he tried not to move.

“You’re doing so well, babe. You need a breather?” Ransom looked up, his lips wet with spit from sucking at Nursey’s nipples just before. 

Nursey hesitated. What he wanted was some release, but he knew he wasn’t going to get that just yet. He moaned, frustrated. After a couple of seconds, he nodded. If he wanted to endure this sweet torture longer, he’d have to let himself come down from his high for a minute.

Ransom put his hands on Nursey’s hips, grounding him. “You look so hot like this. Doing so well for me.” He started rubbing Nursey’s skin, less for sexual reasons now and more to help Nursey calm down.

“Come up here please.” Nursey begged after he felt his pulse slow down. 

Ransom happily obeyed, kissing him on the mouth sloppily. He shifted, so he could lay more fully on Nursey. He bit Nursey’s lip softly, causing him to open up his mouth. Ransom licked into his mouth greedily. 

Nursey could only focus on the way Ransom was taking him apart with his mouth, like he was drunk on him. How lucky he was to have such a beautiful boy laying on top of him. Through his haze, he could feel Ransom start to sit up a little. He moaned in protest.

“Shh, it’s alright. You’ve been so incredibly baby, let me do this for you.” Ransom said, as he ran his hands down his chest. He trailed his fingers down to Nursey’s dick, softly as if not to disturb Nursey’s horny-hazy brain. 

When Ransom finally took his dick in his hand, Nursey had to shout just to focus his energy on anything else besides moving his body. Ransom started pumping his hand slowly up and down. He swiped his thumb over his head to catch the precome gathered there. Nursey’s dick had started leaking steadily around the time Ransom had sucked three blooming hickeys on his thigh in rapid succession. 

When Ransom put his other hand in Nursey’s hair and pulled, Nursey came. He saw stars for a minute, shuddering slightly through the aftershocks. Ransom stayed by his side, stroking his hair and his cheeks. 

After, when Ransom had grown tired of playing with the drying come on Nursey’s stomach, he looked up and said “So. That was fun, eh?” and grinned.

Nursey smiled softly and said “Yeah, that was really fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> How do people people write nsfw stuff without walking away from their computer every 5 minutes, embarrassed at their own writing?
> 
> Written for day 4 of Nursey week (prompt: sensitivity or shout, both are sort of present)  
> All characters belong to Ngozi. Title from One - Ed Sheeran.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
